The GoM members, married!
by Aisa Bellvard
Summary: Ten years after the winter cup, All the GoM members reunite again, but they are all married! And they have children! How did they meet their wives! They will share everything with their old companions. Capter 03 ON!
1. Chosen Profiles

Heloooo again!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke it's a Fujimaki Tadatoshi work (and sadly it ended)

I've chosen the profiles for the fic! The firt chapter will be thr prologue, and after that, each chapter will be focused on one pair (it doesn't mean the other won't play an important role)!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Chosen Profiles**

** Tetsuya x **Akari Kitamura _(by GiadaB)_

** Ryota x **Kise Shirayukihime _(by Kuro no Raven)_

**3. Midorima Shintarou x **Arelly Nakayama _(by Ane Murray)_

** Seijuurou x **Kirishima Jean Honoka _(by Mitty wa Boku desu)_

** Daiki x :** Katsuru Kohana _(by Kohanita)_

** Atsushi x** Murasakibara Madeleine _(by ImmaUnicornMistress)_

**7. Momoi Satsuki** x Naoki Irie _(by sasha)_

Thanks for all your reviews and profiles! You made an author very happy! 


	2. Prologue

Hi! Finally here is the prologue! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke it's a Fujimaki Tadatoshi work!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Prologue**

Aomine was driving his car to the building's garage. He was tired and it was already night. He parked his car on the private parking of the building. His wife had arrived earlier and he went out to attend to some business.

The hotel he was famous in Japan. There were ages he hadn't have time to rest and finally, together with his wife and child, he was there on a grand hotel in Tokyo. His routine as a famous basketball player was tiring.

"Good night"

A male voice startled Aomine, He turned to see a nostalgic scene. It was Kuroko. A smile sprouted on his lips and he spoke to his long lasting friend.

"Hey, what are you doing here at night?"

Now Aomine was taller, his body was more muscular and his face had adult's traces. He was using a black leather jacket above his white tank top and dark jeans.

Kuroko was still smaller than his friend, though, his face was more adult. His clear-blue eyes were serious and his voice had changed a bit. His body building was slightly different, he seemed more like an adult, after all, he was in his twenties. His clothing stile was more casual, a light-brown jacket, a black T-shirt and jeans.

"Nothing special… My wife and the children are tired and went to sleep…"

"Mine too. She was babbling about how tiring was traveling around the world for the basketball matches, but she was happy when she saw in which hotel we would be in."

"Akashi-kun really has a good taste for things like this… "

"Well I was surprised we would reunite after so long… " he sighed "It seems Akashi still holds big influence on us…"

"He holds big influence in the entire Japan, Aomine-kun"

A pinch voice cut the calm conversation between friends:

"Kurokoochiiii~" Kise ran and hugged Kuroko

The blonde was a bit taller than in his teens. Half of his bangs combed to the left side and he was using a white tuxedo.

"No matter how many time passes, he will be the same -nanodayo"

The one who commented the scene was Midorima who was accompanying Kise before he ran wild and hugged his beloved friend Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, you're a grown man, it's disgusting." The teal haired said bluntly

"Waa~ Kurokochi continues so mean as always~"

"You didn't change much too…" he retorted, and Kise wailed even more.

"By the way, what are you two doing here?" Aomine interrupted

"This guy was piloting the plane I was in." Midorima sighed displeased as if remembering something bad "And how no one else had arrived, he was pestering me around"

"Ah. I see."

"Sheesh"

A soft voice sounded and they looked to the owner.

"Ten or twenty years, you guys are the same. I saw a fuss on the hotel entrance from the window of my room and came to see, and then, I find you all."

It was Momoi giving them a brilliant smile. She was very mature. Both her features and her body, she was using a suit and had just arrived at the place.

"I just put the baggage on my room and put my daughter to sleep… Has everybody arrived yet?"

"No, Murasakibacchi and Akashicchi aren't here…"

"Well, Akashi is always the last one to arrive, right? And now he is a famous employer I dunno if he will come on the right time." The tanned man sighed

"Well, it's good to see you!"

Momoi embraced them, and they started to talk more. Ten years was a very long time, they had so much to tell each other. Their lives changed and they haven't seen their friends often because of work and other issues.

They decided to wait for their friends inside the Hotel, on the restaurant and sat on a table.

"I was surprised when Akashi called me saying he wanted to meet everyone" the pink haired told smiling

"Well, I was more surprised on how he got my phone number" the navy haired grumbled

"It's not astonishing, he's Akashi Seijuurou after all" Midorima still had the habit of adjusting his glasses "He knows all kind of people…"

"The worst part was to come here. Everyone is on vacation now, and I really don't know how we could be on vacation at the same time for one month long!" the blonde was impressed by this 'coincidence'

"And because Akashi knows the owner of this hotel, we could stay here…" the woman chuckled

"Hey, I have important connections too! Remember I got free passports for you!" Kise protested

"Of course, you're a pilot!" Aomine mumbled

"We got different jobs, but Akashi said we should play basketball here to bring back our old times." The pink haired was excited about resurrecting the past times

"I'm afraid I may be too old for this" the green haired man complained in a bad mood "But since that guy had all the trouble inviting us, I can't say no…"

When they were distracted talking, someone brought their plates with food, but this 'someone' was someone very peculiar, using a cooker's uniform.

"Hun~ Good night" he said with a lazy voice

"M-Mukkun!" Momoi smiled brightly

He was not taller, but definitely his features were more adult and his cook's uniform gave some air of elegance to him.

"Sacchin~ Kurochin~ Everyone~ You're too late~" he complained in a smooth tone

"How did this guy arrive here before us?!" the navy haired was astounded

"I said I wanted to cook for my friends and they all got very happy suddenly, then they let me use the kitchen~" the purple haired giant responded "Isn't that incredible?"

"Murasakibachi!" Kise hugged his buddy

"Murasakibara-kun, of course they let you, you're a famous cook in France, right?" Kuroko explained plainly.

The giant served his friends and took a seat on the table they were.

"Now only one is missing…" the green haired stated

"He will be late again~" Murasakibara said yawning

"I hope he doesn't make us wait like that time in the winter cup…" Aomine looked at his wrist clock

Momoi yawned too she was so tired because she had been working from morning to the end of the afternoon. Midorima also had bags under his eyes, he was a doctor after all, and he had been working since last day's morning.

"Waa~ I can't wait much longer, I'm already missing my children!" Kise wailed

"Children? How many do you have?" The tanned man gasped

"I just can't imagine him being a father- nanodayo" Midorima frowned perplexed

"I bet Kise-kun is an affectionate father, aren't you?" Momoi smiled

"Of course I am! I love my wife and my children, ok?!" he said in a strong tone

They started discussing, just the, a voice broke the flow of the conversation:

"It seems everyone is already here…"

They knew very well the owner of that voice. It was the ex-captain of Teikou middle school, who was smiling seriously.

"Talking about the devil…" Aomine grumbled

"Akashichi!"

"I'm happy you're all here… It's been a long time…"

"Of course we are all here, you're always the last one to arrive…" Midorima stretched his hand smiling faintly towards the red haired.

Akashi greeted his friends and breathed soundly before continuing:

"I'm sure everyone must be tired so, can we postpone this reunion until tomorrow?"

"I can't believe you made us come here to postpone it" the tanned man growled hitting the table

"We all need to rest, moreover I know your wives won't be happy knowing you stayed out during the night…"

"That's unexpected from you, Akashi" Midorima chuckled

"Things can change a lot…"

Between complaints and smiles they went to their respective rooms, anxious for the next day. What had happened? They needed to tell, their stories, their lives and all of them had the same feeling: they wanted that their friends met their new families and learned how much they had grown.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hellooo! I hope you liked! The wives will appear in the first chapter! The first story will be Kise's.

Ah, I'll try to update one chapter per week!


	3. Chapter 01

Hi! Thanks for all your reviews! It was an engine to make me work more!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke it's a Fujimaki Tadatoshi work!

It'sssssssss laaaate, I know! I'm very sorry, but just look at the length of this chapter! That's tooo long! (good for you readers!) Then, no more complications, good reading!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Chapter 01:** Pool's parties can be filled with love

Midorima was sitting under a beach umbrella, looking at the pool on the hotel area. He was impatient, moving his feet repeatedly. He heard a sound. A child had jumped on the swimming pool and some water splashed on him. A vein popped on his head and he cursed that person.

"Don't be so grumpy…"

A female voice told him sternly. It was a woman, she was quite tall, with brown wavy hair, her eyes were the color of amber and she has a beautiful white and sort skin. She was holding a baby which had ruddy cheeks, soft hair and big green eyes like her father. Her little legs were thick and had a white skin like the moon.

"Ah… I know it, I know it, Arelly…"

"Sheesh… It's just that I don't like people who can't be here on time…"

"Now, your time to hold Maya! You know, she only sleeps with you!" The mother rolled her eyes giving her eight months baby to the father

Midorima picked the girl and she chuckled happily, swinging her arms excited. The baby stretched her arms and the green haired played with the little fingers of the girl.

"What a cute baby…" a familiar voice blurted out.

It was Momoi finally reaching the place.

"Good morning." Arelly greeted the woman

"Good morning," she smiled "I can't wait to have a baby again…" Momoi touched her womb, she was six month pregnant

"Will it be a boy or a girl?" the other woman was curious in some kind of expectation

"A boy, I already have a girl, Oh" she stopped and turned back "Look there, here comes my child and my husband!"

A man with silver hair, ice blue eyes, pale skin, slender but toned body, he was about 1.88cm and has several scars on his body, he carried a little girl on one of his arms; the girl was about three years old and had the same hair color as Momoi, but her father's eyes.

The little girl almost jumped out from her father arms and ran to her mother, she was so tiny that she could only embrace her mother's legs and her head reached the height of her mother's womb. She gestured something and Momoi embraced her daughter.

"Hello!" the newly arrived man greeted

"Ah, this is Naoki, my husband! Do you remember him?"

The man beckoned when Momoi talked about him.

"Your daughter looks exactly like you, Momoi…" Midorima commented

"Hello" Arelly greeted the little girl who was puzzled

"Ah, Nagisa is deaf" Momoi said smiling and gestured to the girl who seemed to understand and bowed to Arelly.

"Gwa!"

A little child came running and bumped into Nagisa. The boy had short/medium spiky pale blue hair and teal eyes.

"Chorry" he spelled the word in a wrong manner

A woman came to pick him up:

"Tetsui! Don't run so far away from your mother!" she had medium/long brown hair with big honey brown eyes. "Oh, my apologies, he's so energetic…"

And they smiled as they saw she already had a little girl on her arms, the girl had medium/long pale blue hair and big teal eyes.

"Tetsui, listen to your mom."

A male voice told the boy. Everyone had an eerie sensation running down their spines and turned to see who was. And there was him, Kuroko, holding hands with a little boy with medium teal hair and sharp brown eyes. His expression was the same as his father's.

"Wow! You have many children!" Naoki chuckled

"That's marvelous, Akari-san!" Momoi smiled

"Ah, sorry the late introduction, you may know me, but those three sweets came only after the marriage" the woman rubbed his nose against her daughter's and put the little girl on one of her arms and stretched the other arm to greet Kuroko's friends "Those little ones here are: Tetsui, this agitated boy, this little girl in my arms, Tetsuna, they're twin and are 2 years old, and our older son Katsumi who is four now…"

The older boy stared to his father friends bluntly, and a drop of sweat fell on everyone's head, they shared a thought as they compared father and son expressions:

"_He's looks way too much with his father" _

"You have a beautiful family!" Arelly said cheerfully

"Thank you!"

The calm flow of that conversation between friends was interrupted by a discussion, They could hear the louder voices from distance.

"I said you should've keep an eye on him!" a female voice lectured

"I just stopped one second to pick my wallet! How could I've imagined he would do that?!"

"You're his father, be more responsible! He is only four!"

It was Aomine accompanied by a woman with a long mid back blond white curly hair on a high ponytail, with violet eyes. Pale skin tone with a beauty mark on the right side of her collarbone. About 5 centimeters shorter than the tanned man. Both the woman and the basketball player were using one of their hands to hold on a child's hand that was between them: He was the perfect copy of Aomine except for his eyes which were violet, like his mother's. The boy was trembling and was all wet, covered by a cape.

"It's because you didn't keep an eye on him he jumped on the swimming pool!"

"_It was him!" _Midorima remembered the person who jumped on the swimming pool earlier

"Oh-" The woman who was with Aomine stopped in front of the group "Hello!" she smiled "Do you remember me? We've met in my wedding party! I'm Kohana, … A pleasure to meet you again!"

"I'm Daisuke!" the little boy said jumping, still trembling because he was wet

"He looks a lot with you, Dai-chan…" Momoi commented with a drop of sweat on her head.

"Ah?" the tanned man scratched his head, averting his gaze "He is troublesome."

"Genetics are incredible…" Midorima stated and the tanned man grumbled

They laughed at his red face, he couldn't negate his child had inherited his personality.

"Everyone~!" a male voice shouted calling their attention

It was Kise waving his hand from far away with a bright smile on his face. Along with him, there were two children and a woman carrying a baby.

"Here he comes, gaudy as always…" the green haired man sighed covering the ears of his baby.

"What a cute baby!" the woman accompanying Kise said.

She was 5'7 tall with a curvy, slender figure and fair skin. Curly ebony hair with bangs that are smoothly swept to one side, just barely covering the corner of her left eye. Calming amethyst purple eyes framed with long lashes; they're green in light and brown in shadow. Heart shaped face with high cheek bones and a small, slender nose and has a scar on the corner of her mouth.

"Isn't she? But we also have one cute baby!" Kise said proudly showing his son to the others, the baby had blond hair, pale skin and amethyst purple eyes.

"Father, stop it, you're embarrassing us…" the little girl sighed and said

She has light brown wavy hair, slightly tanned skin and bright blue eyes. She was tall for her appearance and age, and wears purple glasses.

"Yes, yes father."

The boy, on the other side, was hiding behind his mother and had caramel-colored hair, fair skin and emerald green eyes. His height is of an average child his age and has small and unnoticeable freckles around his nose and cheeks

"Waa-" an imaginary arrow pierced Kise "Why?! Why are my children being so crude with me?! Honeyy say something to them! Our children are becoming rebels!" he pulled the dress of his wife

Smack

"Oh, sorry" the wife said while smiling after beating Kise "It's good to see you once more…"

"The same here, Shirayukihime…" Kohana smiled

"Please, call me Yuki or Hime, I really don't like this long name…"

Before she could complain more the baby on Kise arms began to cry loudly

"Oh, my, my… What is it?" the mother looked worriedly

"No, daddy is here!" Kise stole the baby from mother's arms and played with him but he wouldn't stop crying "Nooo, Yuki, even our baby is rejecting meee!"he wailed with big tears falling from his eyes

"Oh, come here" she took the baby on her arms again and shook him softly

He cried and cried and when the mother was walking swinging him and singing, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" she bowed "I didn't see you there!"

"That happens all time…"

It was Kuroko. The baby suddenly stopped crying. The teal-haired man looked to the baby, the baby looked with some anxiousness to the man.

"Oh, he stopped crying…"

"Da!" the baby stretched his tiny arms towards Kuroko, his eyes shone.

"I guess he likes you" Yuki smiled

Kuroko played with the boy and he laughed, glaring at him with his brilliant eyes.

"No way!" Kise petrified "My son rejected me, but he likes Kurokocchi?! No, no! My son is mine!" he whimpered

"Well, I think he does resemble you…" Yuki chuckled

"I don't believe I'm saying this, but, you're right, Midorima, genetics are sure incredible…" Aomine said in a funny tone

"Yes, he has the same obsession for Kuroko, like his father…" the green haired adjusted his glasses

"Well, well, but how about those two?" Momoi looked to the new arrived children "Won't you play?" she pulled lightly her own child to the others "What's your name, sweet?"

"Ryouko…" The oldest daughter of Kise lowered her gaze

"And your brother hiding behind you is…?"

"Haruto…" The boy responded hiding behind his sister even more "And the baby is Yori…"

"Well, uncle Kuroko will play with you, ok?" Akari said with a grin

"Eh?" Kuroko listened from far away and turned to his wife, confused

He was already playing with his friend's children and holding Kise's baby.

"You know, he is a kindergarten teacher!" Akari was proud of his husband "Look, the children gathered around him without even noticing!"

"See?" Momoi guided the children to where Kuroko was.

Midorima who was taking care of his daughter was unwillingly to take care of the other children, but his wife impelled him to.

"Kurokocchi~ That's unfair! You didn't even go to my wedding and now you want to rob my children's affection?!"

"But I-" Kuroko was interrupted

"Your wedding? Ah, I remember…" Arelly told "That was a funny party!"

"Yes, and Momoi helped me to organize it! She's really good at those things! She works at a marriage's party company, right?" Yuki said reassuringly

"Yes, but…You're flattering me, I was just doing my job, moreover Ki-chan is an important friend!"

"Nee, nee, how did you meet each other?" Kohana asked daydreaming

"Ah about it…"

"When I was a first year I attended to Yosen, there I met Atsushi and one of my best frineds Misaki. Atsushi always told about his Teikou friends, but I never thought I would meet one of them soon… Actually at first, one of my best friends, Misaki went to Kaijou on her third year of highschool. There, she met Kise and they got engaged."

"Wow, your best friend was his girlfriend…? " Akari was dazed

"That's complicated" Momoi snickered dryly

"Isn't it?" Yuki smiled loosely

The woman were all together smiling whilst the husbands were occupied having their own conversation. Kuroko was busy taking care of the children, Midorima swung softly his daughter to make her sleep and Kise played with his two oldest children.

At that time, they listened to a baby's voice, and an usual voice talking to the baby:

"Yes~ Asachin~daddy is here~" He swung the baby up and down

It was Murasakibara carrying a baby, the girl had the same eye and hair color as her dad, she giggled. She was so tiny near to her immense father.

"Matsuri is sleeping, didn't Asahi slept yet?" a woman talked to the purple giant

She had wavy blond hair that went to her mid-back, bright pink eyes and fair skin. She was pretty tall for a girl (5, 8 ft), thin and had a very developed body. Her hair was pulled back in a French braid. She had three piercings in her right ear and wore a red-framed glasses.  
She also carried a baby, identical to the one in Murasakibara's arms, but the baby was sleeping soundly on her mum's embrace.

"Oh, here comes the giant and his Wife, Maddie!" Yuki said cheerfully

"Eh? Itochin~? " the purple haired was lost in the situation

"Ah, Yuki, good to see you again! Are you telling them about your marriage again?"

"Yes! I'm always nostalgic remembering about those things…" Kise's wife sighed romantically

"Madeleine, your babies are so cute… And they look like Murasakibara…" Arelly said watching the sleeping baby

"Well, why don't you tell them how was the situation before you married him?"

"Ah, that's true… Continuing the story…"

She could remember perfectly that time…

.

.

.

"Misaki?" she answered the door of her house, confused

"Yuki! I need a big favor!"

"Favor? Well, I don't know if I can help you, but I'll try."

She entered the house and explained to her best friend that she would marry with Kise, although they were together only for three months.

"Marry so soon?! W-well I understand you are happy, but… You know, my mother was the dress stylist not I!"

"You know how to do it, right? You always mimicked her and your dresses are as beautiful as the ones she did!"

"W-well… Still" she blushed

"You're my best friend, I wouldn't want anyone else to do it, besides, I also want you to help me with the party!"

"Wow! That's a big responsibility!"

"I know!" she smiled happily

After that she was busy for the marriage preparations and one day, her friend took her to meet the groom.

When she first saw him she was stunned by his appearance, he was beautiful, annoying in a way, but still, she felt her friend was really lucky. The following moths, she swore to herself it was only admiration, but…

"Akaito, that's your family name? hahah That remembers me from a friend's name… He was really impressive, and scary-" his face was blue for a second "Anyway, it's Shirayukihime like in the Snow white fairy tale, right?"

"Yes…" she smiled resigned "But I don't like my name at all…"

"Why not? Why would a girl not want to be called like a fairy tale's princess?"

"I am not a princess, and I'm not a child anymore too…"

"Hahaha, so it's ok if I call you Yukicchi?!"

"Yukic- Eh?!"

Their encounters would become more frequent since she was helping with the arrangements for the marriage, then…

"Eh? Go with you to buy a smoking for the wedding? But-"

"Yukicchi!" Kise clasped his hands together "Misakichi is busy with other things, she asked you to go because she said you have a good taste for clothes, also, she said you can see your dress too, since you're the maid of honor!"

"W-well…"

She sighed heavily, it was for her friend but… That was a straight lace, she wanted to have the minimum of contact with him since she had a crush on him, but… In the end…

"Wow" Kise looked at his image on the mirror "I'm looking a fine man from this angle!"

They were on a brand store and he was wearing a tuxedo, the saleswoman was at his side with a merchant's smile approving his appearance and Yuki was somewhat discouraged to help him.

"Yeah, but as I said, the white one was better… That white tuxedo suits you…"

"The white?! Eh?! But I prefer this black one! Look, look, I'm like a gangster, you know?!"

"Who in the world would like to look like a gangster?!" she almost shouted

"But, Yukicchi~" he mewled

"You two are so cute, you seem to be on a good relationship." The saleswoman was moved by them

"A-ah, we're not" Yuki gestured nervously "I'm the maid of honor… Not the bride…"

"Oh!" the vendor covered her own mouth "I'm truly sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"Anyway, where is the section for maidens of honor? I want a dress…"

After searching carefully she put a light yellow sleeveless tight dress and observed her looks.

"This one is good… But… ah" she sighed closing her eyes, until a voice startled her

"That's perfect for you Yukicchi."

It was Kise smiling like usual. She blushed and averted her eyes.

"Well if the groom says so…" She called the vendor to pay for the dress and the white tuxedo she chose before.

.

.

.

"Then, you actually started to know him more during the preparations for the wedding?!" Kohana was shocked

"Yes… But that's not all… The most surprising thing happened right on the day of the marriage…"

.

.

.

It was so complicated. I knew it was stamped all over my face that I liked him. The more we met, the more I was in deep love, but of course, if someone asked me I would sure negate.

On the wedding's day, I made sure to check on Misaki and she seemed very nervous, I thought it was because it was an important day, then I left her have her time to calm a bit, then I went to Ryota's room.

He was amazing, just like Misaki was. I felt envy, they were marrying and they made such a good couple, I couldn't afford to not feel like this.

He was adjusting his tuxedo and couldn't put the tie properly, I helped him, and when I was tying his clothes.

"Yukicchi you know, a wedding day is said to be the one of happiest days on the bride's life, but it serves for the groom too… However, I wonder I can't just feel this way…" his smile was distant and sad

"… What are you babbling about? Misaki is a very good person and she loves you, I'm sure you two will be happy… If you make her cry I'll beat you into a pulp. "

"…" his smile vanished

"Ryota, the ceremony will start in minutes, so put a good smile on your face like you always does, everyone will worry if you act like this…"

"I can't…" he responded in a serious tone "I can't Yukicchi, because…"

Then he took my hands in his and confessed to me bluntly, right before the ceremony.

"It's you the one I love most."

Then I froze. Something started to boil inside me. Did I hear that? No, it couldn't be, but when he smiled to me, all that tension was gone. I knew he was telling the truth. I was happy to listen to those words. Yet…

"Wait! W-wait, Ryota!" I pulled him back "Y-you can't do it and neither do I! I-I'ts Misaki we're talking about! She's my best friend! How could I possibly…?"

"I know this, I don't want to hurt her, but I don't love her either, not in a romantic way! She's a good friend and a companion whom I can always put my trust, but she isn't the right person to be my bride!"

"Ryota!"

And when we discussed, we didn't even notice what was happening outside, until Akashi and the others came to talk to us. The door opened in a bang and Aomine was gasping out of air:

"The bride is gone!"

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry to inform this, but the bride is nowhere to be seen…" Akashi said in a polite manner

We got desperate, both me and Ryota and did all we could to find her, in every place even out of the church, the guests were vexed for the delay, we tried hard to find her, but…

"Misaki… Where did you go…?"

I thought she had listened to my little quarrel with Ryota, but, I understood what was happening when I decided to search on her room.

The moment I opened the door the vison of that beautiful white dress crossed my eyes. The dress alone was leaned on the bed, with some part falling on the ground. At its side there was a little piece of paper and there was something written, that was surely Misaki's letter.

Misaki was truly gone; she had run away. When I found the others I read it to them, letter by letter, and their reaction were mixed. The letter told that she didn't love Ryota, not romantically, and I remembered his words when he said that he loved her as a friend. She told that she was already in love with another man, and she only accepted Ryota's proposal to marry her because she thought it would be all right since they liked each other, but it wasn't, and she couldn't put up with that façade anymore, then she decided to run away and felt sorry for saying it only now. She also told that she noticed I had feelings for Ryota and all that things about making the arrangements for the marriage were to bring us closer, and we had no right to complain, because it was pretty successful. It was selfish, but she only wanted us to be happy, as she also wanted to be happy with the man she loved.

After reading it tears were welling up in my eyes, but and that apprehension everyone had before disappeared. The first one was Aomine, his laugh roared inside the tiny room. Midorima commented on how strange the situation was, and Akashi, simply smiled.

Ryota was so upset because he really didn't know how to feel, if he should feel guilty for not having telling it to Misaki before or if he should feel sad for being put aside for another man when he always was the darling for the girls.

"Ryota!"

That was the best moment of my life ever. That was so confusing and everyone was agitated. But I knew the moment he peered into my eyes at that time, I knew he had done an important decision. Then, Ryota took me in his arms and kissed me, that was our first kiss, isn't it funny? I was so embarrassed when he let me, but everyone had large smiles on their faces, I couldn't help but smile too…

.

.

.

"That was a magic moment" Madeleine commented shyly

"Yeah!"

A pinch, loud crying was heard. Kise ran to his wife

"Yukicchi~ Food time"

"Oh, come here." She played with the baby and let the circle of conversation between women.

Yuki swung the baby around and he smiled while she tenderly hold him.

"My Yukicchi is a great mother~" Kise sang happily

"Hahah, that's true, she can take care of three children, and look, I'm having problems with just one!" Kohana laughed

"Ah… But we had hard moments since we married…" he said nostalgically and almost sad

"Hardships?" Arelly was curious" what kind of hardships?"

"Hehehe, you're all curious, uh?" the blonde, sat on a chair and started to tell them:

"Well, Not long after we married, her mother died, but I did all I could to help her overcome it as a husband, of course. Then, we found that she was pregnant we were so happy back then, she couldn't believe hahahah, I thought it was a present to make her feel better since she had lost her mother but…"

They listened touched by the story as his expression changed from smiles to seriousness or sadness.

"We've lost our first child. I was so desolated by then, but more than me she was… I did my best to make her smile, but the things worsened again when the doctor told that she would be at risk if she had a baby again… Ah" he sighed laughing bitterly "I was depressed too at the time, but we had a great idea, since we wanted children, we decided to adopt one, well there is where Ryouko and Fuyuki appears, at the time, Ryouko was six and Fuyuki only two, but it didn't matter, we just loved both of them, and of course, we wanted siblings so they could play together and help each other."

"That's lovely." A smile born on Akari's face

"Yeah, they liked us and we started to fill the papers, it took a long time and my honey was so exhausted and so I was, when we finally managed to bring them to our home. But we were so satisfied woth our children, they're too cute! My little Ryouko will be my princess forever!" he snapped and them regained his composure as a story teller "Well, some years later she started to feel sick, some weeks passed and she still felt that way, I took her to the hospital, that was when we discovered that our little Yori coming!" he smiled happily "It was scary, really, Yukicchi was seriously sick since her body wouldn't endure the pregnancy easily, the doctors recommended a cesarean since it was a risk pregnancy, and thanks God it happened without further complications. We finally had a baby and one more sibling to the other two, they were so happy!"

"You're a beautiful family." Arelly chuckled

"Didn't I say? I'm a good father!" he said proudly "Of course we had some problems with Fuyuki, he was the baby until then, but when Yori born he was jealous, though it passed with time, just look at them now… They're so happy."

The siblings played cheerfully with other children. At children's side, Kuroko was playing.

"Still..." Kise narrowed his eyes "Kurokooocchiii~ why didn't you go to my wedding party?!" he wailed running to his friend's side "that's so unfair!"

"But Kise-kun…"

"SO UNFAIR! I went to your wedding!"

"I went to… Your wedding…" Kuroko said bluntly

"Eh?" the blonde jolted "Huh? That means…"

"Stop bothering me now."

And saying that he played with the children again letting a shocked Kise behind.

"KUROKOCCHIII~"

As cold as always, everyone smiled seeing that scene, it was no different from ten years ago, although, a lot had changed since then.

"So, I'm the last one again?"

The voice startled everyone, they looked to the man who was just arriving at the place. He was accompanied by a woman with 5 ft. 7, pretty good body with wide hips, big boobs and nice legs; straight light brown hair that reached her middle back with straight bangs, bluish gray eyes and pale skin; having delicate facial features and long eyelashes.

Along with two peculiar children: one girl and one boy, twins; They had red hair and blue eyes, but the girl had the Emperor's Eyes of her father. The boy smile cheerfully, on the other side the girl's mouth was closed in a line. The boy held his mother's hand and the girl held her father's.

"Akachin!" Murasakibara greeted lazily

"Hello, everyone."

"hello Akashi-san, Jean-san." Madeleine politely greeted "And who are these two sweets?" she smiled shyly to the twins

"Hahaha" Jean, the mother smiled full of proud and kind of cynically "They're Seira and Seishirou."

Then, a certain blonde clang to Akashi whimpering

"Akashicchi~Kurokocchi is being mean to me again!"

"Solve it yourself." He answered in a cold, frightening tone

"Waaa-" Kise cried again

And then smiled, kneeling to talk to his child:

"See? Don't be like this weak uncle, ok? Be a strong girl." and ruffled the hair of his daughter, the girl nodded in approval.

"_T-they're a terrible family!"_

The thought crossed everyone's mind. But once more, The GoM was reunited, what would this encounter bring to their lives?

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Please don't throw stones! It's completed, the first chapter! It's long, I know, but I hope you liked! The story of Kise's wife was very detailed and I wanted to describe them all (though some of them are still missing, I'm sorry!)

About the wives, did you like? Did you hate? It was not the personality you've imagined? Tell me, please!

But, weeeelll, The next chapter will be Kuroko's story!


	4. Chapter 02

Heloooo, here I am, late again. I know you must have perceived by now I'm not a fast writer and the chapters are getting released monthly (think of it as shoujo mangas) (and you may know the university contributes in stealing my time away), though, I'm doing my best to give the chapters the sweetness and sourness necessary.

I hope you like this chapter too, and I must admit, Kuroko was a hard one since he is always emotionless!(But his story is cute and simple!)

Well, no more delays, there is the second chapter!

O0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 02: **Barbecue

"Barbecue is the best~" Murasakibara fried the meet along with vegetables "You put some sauce, spicy, spicy~"

The baby tied on his back shook her arms lightly giggling. Her cheeks were chubby and red and she seemed very pleased to listen to her father's voice.

"Tsurichin you can't eat meat yet~ But father will do you some vegetable's porridge later~"

"Atsushi, how is the food? Everyone is waiting." Madeleine, his wife, carried the other twin, Asahi and played with the baby.

"It's almost done~" he chewed a piece of the food

Meanwhile, on a big table, the GoM made a mess and so did the children, running around the table, going under the table and playing quietly sometimes.

"Kurokochi~" Kise wailed swinging his baby softly "How is it possible?!"

"Hun?" Kuroko who was playing with his twins turned to look at the blonde.

"How does you have so many children and still can rob other people children's attention?!"

A loud cry from a baby burst the conversation. An angry Midorima looked to the blonde.

"You're noisy! Do you know how hard is to make Maya sleep?"

"Waa- Midorimacchi snapped!"

"Seriously…" Arelly took the baby from the green haired arms "You can't even make your daughter sleep calmly." And stepped away from that messed place

"Uh-hu, but really, I'm impressed this bastard even got a wife and a daughter" Aomine laughed

"Hey, who are you calling a bastard?! Huh?" A vein popped on Midorima's head

"Daddy, what is a bastard?" Tetsui, the little boy asked his father with innocent eyes

"Nothing." he covered his son's ears and looked to his former teammates

"Whoa- " Aomine almost fell from his chair "Tetsu is doing a scary face!"

"That's all your fault!" Kohana hit her husband's head

"You really are artists, to make Tetsuya become angry…" Akashi snickered

"But daddy," Seichirou, Akashi's younger twin pulled the hem of her father's clothes and asked "What is a bastard?"

Suddenly, they felt an eerie aura and Akashi pulled an object from his pocket, a scissor and put it on the table with a smiling face.

"Don't talk those words in front of children, otherwise…"

"H-hey, don't you think your father is scary…?" Kise whispered in a very low voice to Seishirou

"No, my daddy always said if a pervert chases me or my sister, I should use scissors…"

"And he did well" Jean ruffled the boy's hair and he smiled innocently, happy for receiving care of his mother

"_For god's sake, they will be as psychopaths as their father! What are they doing with those children?!"_

"W-well, I'm very surprised about you Kuroko, three children are no joke." Midorima averted the direction of the conversation

"Yes, Kurokocchi was always so invisible, how did he get a wife in the first place?" the blonde was curious

"Ryota, don't be so crude." His wife scolded

"But -"

"Well, I heard from Momoi he was always a perfect gentleman" Naoki commented "Right?"

"Yes. It's true he wasn't noticed frequently, but it doesn't mean he wasn't popular with girls!" she confirmed with a smile

"Now I'm really curious…" Jean grinned as if she could use it to blackmail them later "How did you get married?"

Everyone's looks fall over him, and the air seemed to put him against the wall. His son clung to him, hiding behind his legs.

"Oh" Akari blushed putting her hands on her cheeks "You're interested in this kind of story?"

"Please, tell us." Yuki smiled

"Hum… It all started when we were children…"

Her eyes gazed upon the sky, as the memories flow into her head.

.

.

.

The little Akari played on the ground when her mother called:

"Akari-chan, we've just moved, come here to greet our neighbors!"

She ran to her mother to find an old woman holding the hand of a little boy. It was him, Kuroko.

But… his expressionless face just sucks. That was her first impression. After that, when she was playing alone again, she clued some sand on her hands and turned to put it on her marvelous sand castle, but toppled on her feet and hit someone's head.

The sand fell from her hands and she touched her forehead.

"Ouch."

Raising her sight, she could see the one in front of her, his forehead was terribly red, but his expression just didn't match the pain.

"Are you Ok?" the teal haired boy stretched his hand

"Humn." She nodded with a smile

She was surprised because he was there all time and she didn't notice him, an mostly, because he was the one injured, but he was more worried about her. And since then, a friendship has born between the two children.

.

.

.

"That's too clichéd!" Aomine grumbled "I wouldn't expect less from an invisible man"

"Hey, that's cute, your insensitive!" Kohana scolded her husband

"Tetsu-kun has been always like that, right?" Momoi smiled

"Hey, hey, I can be cute too, you know." Naoki said jealously

"Of course you are!" Momoi rested her head on her husband's chest

"Man I'm lucky!" he giggled

"What are you talking about?" Madeleine peeked the strangely animated group whilst taking care of one twin

"Akari-san is telling how she met Kuroko"

"Oh, I'd like to listen too" Madeleine took a seat

"Well, after that…"

.

.

.

When he entered Teiko, I also went to study there, but we were in different classes, despite that, we would often hang around on the pauses between the classes.

"Basketball team?" I was surprised by his statement at first, but I do remember he and his friend played basketball frequently, though I only knew Ogiwara because he often played with us.

"Yes."

"You really like sports, right? But you just don't seem the sportsman type…"

"…" a depressed aura fell over his head

"Ah, I didn't mean to… I-it's just I didn't know you were so fond of sports, I thought you considered it most like a hobby."

"Yeah… But I really want to play now…"

His smile… You may know he doesn't smile many times, but I always find it cute.

.

.

.

"You were lovey-dovey since the middle school?" Aomine growled

"Yes, didn't you noticed before Aominecchi?" Kise was astounded "If you look closely, she was with him sometimes."

"Really?" he thought profoundly, trying to remember, with a hand on his chin, but his face was dumb

"Sorry, my husband is not very attentive." Kohana sighed glancing murderously to Aomine "Right? Like when Daiki jumped in the pool?"

"Y-You're still angry for that? I already said I just took my eyes off him one second!" he gestured to make excuses

"Well, would you continue your story, please?" Jean requested smiling cynically while ignoring the other couple's quarrel

"Y-yes…"

.

.

.

Kuroko was always very attentive, he would worry, on his own way, about me. Even when we got separated on the high school years. Because, when we went to high schools, we went to different schools, but it didn't impede him a bit of maintaining our friendship. As the school I studied in was close to our houses, he picked me every day on his way back home, so we would talk and walk together.

.

.

.

"Wow, he is very caring!" Arelly commented

"Right?" Akari's smile was bright

"You could be more caring once in a while…" Arelly looked at her husband

"Sorry if I'm not Kuroko." He answered adjusting his glasses, clearly irritated

"Hahahaha" everyone laughed

"But the decisive moment was sure when we were on the third year of high school…" Akari continued

"Third year…?"

"Yes…"

Her eyes wandered to the blue sky as she remembered.

.

.

.

It was already night when Kuroko came to pick her up, he had just finished his practicing of the basketball club and she had finished her club activities too. They were chatting and walking on the sidewalk. They were surprised by a dazzling light, suddenly, Akari felt her body being pushed away.

She saw Kuroko with a worried face and the car behind him, there was no time to think, everything happened so fast, when he was hit and fell to the ground and she also fell, but away from him.

"TETSUYA!" her voice failed, filled with terror

The car was fast to leave the crime scene, and she rushed to tend to him.

"Uhm…"

He sat on the ground weakly, fortunately only his head was throbbing and bleeding a bit, but in overall he seemed fine, it could be only a miracle. She sat on the ground by his side:

"Tetsuya! Are you allright?" Akari shook him by his shoulders

"Yes… Only my head hurts, but I'm fine…" he put a hand on his wound

"Idiot!" she shouted with tears falling down "What were you thinking your moron?! Did you want to die?!" she hit him with frail punches

"No… I was just…" he tried to answer but was interrupted

"I thought you would die!" she gave up on scolding and crying loud, she embraced him tightly clinging to his chest

He stayed still, listening to her cry, he was astounded and a bit happy, because that was the very first time he'd seen her cry in years in front of him, the last time was when her little pet died when she was eight, but she always tried to mask her emotions so no one would see them. Still, he had never seen her react like this, the patient, controlled Akari bursting into tears.

"I'm fine."

That was the only answer he could find, worried that the experience hurt more her than himself. She let him go and rubbed her eyes to make the insistent tears stop.

"Don't do it… don't do it again…" her voice was still muffled

Then, they went to the hospital after that…

.

.

.

"Ah?" Aomine grumbled in surprise "But he played on that year!"

"Yes, miraculously when the doctors checked him up, there wasn't any fractured or broken bone, only his head was wounded…" Akari smiled slightly

"I never knew he was so brave!" Madeleine was impressed "Though Murasakibara said he was a good person."

"Then, then, what happened after that? I mean, you started to go out?"Arelly was interested

"Ho… A man suffering for a woman, I think it resembles us in some way, right?" Jean looked with her fox smile to Akashi who just adjusted his position on his chair, as if bothered by something.

"_She has him on the palm of her hand! Scary!" _Kise thought shivering on his shoes

"It was when you decide to engage?" Naoki asked interested

"Ah, yes, actually…"

.

.

.

After they left the hospital, on the sidewalks, in front of the building, they walked together, she held his hand, still worried about the seriousness of his wounds, though only his head had bandages.

"Tetsuya, are you sure you can leave the hospital now?" she squeezed his hand

"Huh?" he looked to her and responded calmly "Yes. The doctors said I was lucky because I only needed a few stitches on my forehead, but my body doesn't have any broken bone…"

"Perhaps, it would be good if-" she tried to convince him, but was interrupted by his calm voice

"I'm really fine, don't worry."

"Right…" she cast her eyes down

"Let's go home." He smiled faintly as if he wanted to reassure her

"Tetsuya, why did you do that…?"

"Why…?" he looked upon the sky and scratched his head with his free hand "Hm…"

"…"

"Well, I didn't want to see you hurt, that's all." He said still glaring to the sky

"W-what?" she blushed and stopped walking, embarrassed "But you didn't even pondered about yourself? You could die, you know…"

"Yes, but…" he turned to look at her "I didn't think much of it, my body just moved on its own…" his face was clearly emotionless, but his words had warmth embroiling it.

They looked at each other, Akari felt a little flushed, that was the first time they looked at each other that way and for so many seconds. They held hands in silence whilst the lights of the city and the car flashed, composing a disarranged background. They never said a word, but there wasn't need for words, only staring at each other, they could tell the feelings welling up inside them.

Her feelings were in disarray, up until now she was sure he was only her best friend, but she couldn't negate her feelings had grown stronger now. Akari could see behind his faceless emotions as he looked into her eyes carefully. Even though he or she had never imagined it, a kiss naturally came. So, they became part of that unnatural scenery under the artificial lights of that city.

.

.

.

"Awww, cute!" Momoi blurted out

"That's too clichéd!" Aomine rolled his eyes "Seriously, it could be only Tetsu to have story that's not funny" he yawned

"Don't be rude!" his wife scolded again "You can't say our story was much better, right?"

"Understood, Understood, I'm shutting my mouth here, Kohana." He gestured as if avoiding a fight

"Dad's cool, men don't get very emotional!" his son gave little jumps on his father's legs

"Don't say it out loud in front of your mother! And please, don't jump on my legs, this hurts!" the tanned man switched glances from his son to wife expecting not to let her angry

"Men don't get very emotional? Doesn't that mean Kuroko would be the manliest of men?" Midorima chuckled with the thought, that was simply ridiculous

"You think so?"

Kuroko's voice surged behind Midorima who almost jumped from his seat, scared. His face was blank as always and he was holding hands with his daughter.

"That what you get for making jokes about your friends" Arelly said crossing her arms

"Daddy, daddy, let's play!" Tetsuna pulled her father's hand down repeatedly

"Oh, sure, just wait daddy one second." He turned to answer the little girl just then,

"Father…" his oldest son pulled the hem of his father clothes "I'm hungry…"

"Wait a bit more, Murasakibara is already making the food" he turned to the other side to answer his other son, and

"Daddy! Daddy!" his youngest son grabbed his pants and tried to climb his leg "I'm hungry! Hungry!"

"Just wait a bit more, yes?" his mouth curved up slightly, forming a little smile and he ruffled his son's hair.

"What a father…" Kise was bewildered "Nee, nee, Yukicchi he has three children and he can take care of them perfectly! But I- My little son doesn't like me anymore!" he hid his eyes behind one of his arms, wailing "Yori doesn't like daddy anymore!"

"You're exaggerating, honey…" she smiled in resignation and swung her baby with an arm, while rubbed her husband's back with the other hand "Here, here, don't cry too much or Yori will cry too."

"You're sure?" he peeked on the face of his baby "Yori loves dad more than him, right?" he pointed to Kuroko

The innocent blonde baby could only laugh softly, pleased to listen his father's voice.

"Eh?" Kuroko reacted when he heard his name

At that time, he was already sitting on the ground, and his daughter was tying his hair in strange ponytails, while his younger son was sitting on his lap and the oldest son was quietly sitting by his side grabbing his father's shirt with one hand.

"See? He's also a good father" Akari put her hands on her reddened cheeks

"How could he…?" Aomine was astonished "Really? Three kids? How could that guy…"

And Kuroko's friends pondered over it, the puzzling fact that he had managed to have three cute kids whilst he was so blank with emotions.

"Well, I'd like to hear the last part of the story…" Akashi asked Akari

"Ah, you mean our marriage and when Katsumi, Tetsui and Tetsuna came?" she blushed slightly, covering her cheeks with her hands

"Yes, please!" Jean answered for Akashi touched her husband's shoulder and he shuddered a bit

"Oh, that was…"

.

.

.

**Wedding's day **

Akari felt nervous looking at herself on a mirror, the white wedding dress, her hair fine arranged in a beautiful coq, it was like a dream. Not mentioning the groom was her childhood friend, whom she never expected to marry with. A smile formed on her lips as she daydreamed about that day.

She looked at the hour on the clock hanged on the wall, and hurriedly left the room. Her heart was beating so fast, it was the second time she felt so nervous on her life (the first being when Kuroko got into the accident). An unexpected and wry smile formed on her lips, she couldn't avoid feeling that. There were so many butterflies on her stomach.

She proceeded on her way to the church, when she entered, the smiles fell upon her, the guests looking to the entrance as she walked on that long beautiful dress. But, the best moment was when she looked to the altar, there standing Kuroko. A faint smile on his face, and his light blue eyes looking only to her.

It was when a thought crossed her mind:

"_Ah… It's my wedding. Yes, my wedding…"_

She had finally understood, the _best _day of her life. And full of expectations, she went to the place she should be, by the side of the man she loved for so long.

.

.

.

"Hehehe, your wedding was so full of love, my case was a bit different since it was originally my friend's marriage…" Yuki smiled remembering her story

"Yes! One year after our marriage our Katsumi was born. You should've seen it! Kuroko was so happy! "

"Oh, I can wonder… He rarely makes that face" Midorima remembered the few occasions he got to see Kuroko's sparkly smile (that smile we only get to see Kuroko sparkling on the manga)

"After that, we decided our home should be full of children, and he like so much them since he is a kindergarten teacher!" Akari continued animated talking about her past

"That was when the twins came?" Momoi was curious

"Yes, we wanted a girl, but it was a surprise when they came in double!"

"Ah, I have problems with only one, just can't imagine how it must be take care of two simultaneously!" Aomine mumbled

"But you did talk about giving Daiki a sister or brother not long ago." Kohana smiled mischievously

"T-That was a different case" and a rare scene happened: An embarrassed Aomine talked to his wife

Everyone laughed, but their moment was interrupted by a certain giant:

"Everyone~ The meal is served~" Murasakibara shouted while walking sluggishly carrying a big tray with plates on it and with his daughter tied on his back.

"What a nice smell~" Kise clasped his hands together.

They gathered on the table and started the meal. Kuroko took the children and sat by his wife's side.

"What were you telling them? They were looking at me." He put one of the twins on his lap

"Just about how we were surprised with our three children~" she said merrily laying her head on his shoulders.

A faint smile surged on his face because of Akari's affection for him. There were no words to describe how happy he was for being with her. Then,

"Daddy, daddy!" Tetsuna pulled her father's shirt "I'm hungry!"

"Ah…"

He shifted his attention to her daughter. Akari chuckled, it has been like this since their first children, but she didn't find it boring even a bit, it was rather the happiness she wouldn't even imagine to have some day on her life.

Looking at the the GoM having a meal together, a smile slowly was drafted on Akashi's lips.

"What are you thinking about, dear?" Jean asked holding her husband's hand.

"Nothing special, just tomorrow's schedule." He played with her hand

"Schedule?" her smile became sly

"Yes…" his smile also became like that.

With those malevolent partners planning something together, what would be of the happy GoM?

Xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

That's it! Next chapter will be Midorima's story! (I know you may have noticed now, but I'm doing it in the same order the characters appear on the manga!)

I hope you liked, I enjoyed doing this chapter because Kuroko is just too sweet! (and his relationship too) and his sweetness contaminates the other couples (as you could see, the every couple had their moments together).

If there's something you did not like about this chapter (aside the time I took to release the chapter), please tell me!


	5. Chapter 03

Helloooo, late again it's not a new thing! Well, I have good news for you, I'll be on vacation from next week on, so I'll probably post it soon, not a monthly release! Yaaay!

No more delays, Here is Midorima's chapter! I hope you like it!

XoooooooooooooooooooooooooX

**Chapter 03:** Traveling to the Beach

The morning after the barbecue, Momoi was at the hotel's entrance by the side of a bus, she bended on of her sleeves to look at the hour on her wrist clock, it was already 8 AM. At her side there was Naoki holding the little Nagisa on his warms, waving his body softly and singing a calm rhythm, because the girl was sleeping on his arms.

"Ah. Akashi should already be here, he said 7 A.M…"

"But he always get late, right?" Naoki chuckled "Well, talking about him, why did he asked you that hour to find a bus and a bus driver for us?"

"You know, I was the manager of Basketball team and I work as a manager, so he asked me. That has something to do with some plans he made with his wife for the Generation of Miracle…" a shiver ran down her spine

"Lucky you! The bus driver was actually one of your clients!"

"Yeah, I organized his marriage about three years ago!"

"**That's good to hear**." A voice came from behind

"Ah-Akashi!" Momoi was startled and sweat dropped

"Good morning." The red haired greeted calmly.

Actually, he was carrying his sleeping son on his arms, whilst his wife, which was smiling by his side was holding hands with a sleepy Seira. The little girl rubbed her eyes quietly.

"G-good morning."

"And the others?" Akashi looked the surroundings to find his other friends

"No one came yet… Probably because they thought you would be late…" the pink haired smiled wryly.

Akashi just looked blankly to Momoi and Jean gave some soft laughs by his side for the comment the other woman did.

"Hey, hey, what are we going to do this early in the morning?" Aomine grumbled yawning

He, his wife and son walked to where the others were. His son was energetic as ever.

"This child might have batteries, seriously, Daisuke, be quiet!" the blue haired scolded his happy son, which made an angry face to him

"Daiki," Kohana sighed "Now our son is doing the same face as yours, see? You're being a bad influence to your own son!"

"Sheesh, you're always fighting with each other aren't you?" Kise who was just arriving at the place criticized "You need to have more love." He hugged his wife

"Ryota…" Yuki smiled embarrassedly

"Mother, father… You're embarrassing me…" Ryouko, the eldest daughter sighed

"Gah-" Kise almost fell "My own daughter lecturing me!"

"Father you will wake Yori if you shout…" Haruto, the sis year old boy told

"Yukiichiii, they're lecturing me, my own children!" the blonde wailed

"Sometimes they're far more adults than you" Yuki commented bluntly, swaying the baby on her arms

From distance, they could hear a loud voice calling, and a big hand wavering to them:

"Aka-chin, Momo-chin, Kise-chim, Mine-chin!"

Murasakibara carried one of his daughters tied on his back, and the other only one of his big hands.

"Nah… gya…" the baby on his arms giggled and stretched her arms towards the father

"Ito-chin~, Ito-chin~, wanna eat dad's beard?" he said singing and the baby started to bite his chin "It isn't tasty, thoug~"

"Atsushi, she must be hungry, let me feed her." Madeleine took the baby on her arms "Here, here, mother will feed you" the baby was happy to be on her mother's arms her cheeks were even more red than usual.

"Now, only Kuroko and that Midorima bastard left." Aomine growled impatiently

"I'm already here."

The sixth phantom player appeared from nowhere, behind Aomine.

"Gwaaa!"

Kuroko's oldest son was rubbing his eyes with one hand and holding his father's clothes with his free hand, and the blue haired man held his daughter on his arms, she was still sleeping.

"Now they're in double dose!" Aomine thought still scared of his friend

"We were here all time…" Akari said smiling and holding hands with her son.

"All time? since when?!" Kise asked nervously "I couldn't see Kurokocchi!"

"Right after Akashi-san arrived" the woman responded nonchalantly.

"Now, only on-"

Everyone stopped listening to two people shouting at each other and a baby crying:

"I said, oha-asa told our luck color was yellow! Maya is the same sign as me! How could you not remember this!"

"I've said too that I don't care about those horoscope stuffs! It doesn't bother if the color of the day is yellow or black!"

"You should've now! She was crying before because you put the wrong color on her wearing!"

"That's your fault! She inherited your bad points!"

And the baby cried louder and louder.

"See? Now she is crying because you're yelling!" Arelly was furious, but put a smile on her face when she looked at her baby "Don't cry dear, mama will sing for you…" but the baby didn't stop

"You won't!" Midorima stole the baby from her arms "She will sleep in no time with me!"

"I can't believe you're snatching my own daughter from me!"

"She's mine too! Half of her DNA came from me!"

"She also has half of my DNA, it's obvious! Your idiot!"

"Wow, it's rare to see a big quarrel between them…" Kise was surprised

"They're so lovely together, to think they would act so angry at each other…" Yuki said worriedly

"Well, I won't interfere, let's just get on the bus…" Aomine shook his hands, gesturing that he didn't want problems.

"I thought we had problems." Kohana commented

The got on the bus, but the quarrel was non-stopping, inside the bus, Midorima and Arelly fought with words, throwing insults at each other. Everyone felt the air tensing up, it was hard to feel comfortable, even though the wind was freshly blowing through the windows and there were a beautiful landscape around.

After getting tired of looking at each other's face, Midorima and Arelly both turned their heads to a different side. The green haired looked outside the window, holding his daughter that was sleeping calmly leaning on his chest. Arelly looked to the corridor of the bus, irritated, and the black aura emanating from her and Midorima contaminated everyone.

"Why do I suddenly feel hard to breathe?" Akari coughed, putting her head next to the window.

"Take some fresh air, that black mass emanating from Midorima-kun is making the air unbreathable." Kuroko rubbed his wife's back.

His children, the twins were sitting on the seats in front of their father's, along with the older brother who tried to take care of them.

Nagisa was sitting on her father's lap, playing with her pink haired mother. Akashi was sitting by the side of his wife, and his children were sitting by his other side, they were on the last seats of the bus.

"Dad, will we arrive soon?" Seishirou asked, holding the hem of his father's sleeves and swinging his legs repeatedly, his feet didn't even touch the ground.

"Yes, don't be impatient, Seishirou." He coldly, yet, caringly responded to his son.

"I wonder if that place can mend almost-broken relationships." Jean pointed discreetly to Midorima and Arelly

"They will make-up in no time, you will see."

"Is it a bet, Akashi Seijuurou?" Jean smiled mischievously

"Well, if you want a challenge… Then…" they looked at each other and some fire sparkles could be seen flying.

"Daddy and Mommy are making bets again…" Seira talked to her brother "But mommy wins almost all times" she smiled cheerfully

"But, mommy is mommy. It isn't fair." He retorted "I'm cheering for father, though."

And, Murasakibara was sitting near the window, with his twins on his arms.

"Fresh air, Asa-chin, Macchin, smile for father!" he played with them, while Matsuri tried to climb her father and Asahi happily jumped on her father's leg.

"Be careful, don't let them lean against the window" Madeleine took Matsuri to help Murasakibara.

The rest of the travel was relatively peaceful, if not for the strangeness in the silent built by the couple who had problems.

When they arrived at the beach, the weather changed. The brilliant sun, the sand and the breeze put a smile on everyone's face, except for two people.

"Woah! Dad, dad, the sea!" Daisuke pointed to the ocean jumping.

Momoi's daughter also got pumped. Katsumi stared at the sea blankly for some seconds.

"Oh, Look, Kuroko Katsumi is sparkling because he loves the sea!" Akari smiled after seeing the happy expression of her oldest son

"Daddy, daddy! I wanna swim!" Tetsui asked his father

"I wanna too!" Tetsuna asked and both of them pestered their father smoothly pulling his pants

"We will soon…"

They've put some beach umbrellas, and the woman stayed there, the man combined to do a beach basketball match.

"What?" Akari asked "But we want to have some fun too."

"That's right! Why does the men will play while we take care of the children?!" Kohana complained

"I feel like they're getting the fun all to themselves, who said we can't play basketball?" Yuki furrowed her brows

"I can't believe Atsushi actually forgot his daughters!" Madeleine said full of indignation

"Well, well, boys are always boys." Jean shrugged her shoulders

They stopped their discussion when two voices stood out:

"I can't believe you dare to let me here with a baby and play with your friends!"

"We had discussed the details before! Moreover I carried Maya during the travel!"

"Are you still angry because of that horoscope thing?! You're stubborn!"

"So you are!"

As they shouted at each other, their daughter started to cry. Everyone knew it was from the stress her parents were transmitting, even the adults felt that uncomfortable sensation, but no one pronounced a word about it.

"Look, now your daughter is crying!"

"It's the tone of your voice!"

"It's your fault that she is stressed!"

The baby cried and cried, getting redder. All the mothers at the scene felt pity of the poor baby.

"If you don't want to take the responsibility, then you can go and play with your friends!"

"Okay, then!"

And they turned their backs to each other, Midorima went away and Arelly tried to calm down the baby swinging her smoothly.

"Are you ok?" Momoi smiled forcedly

"No, I'm not!" Arelly sighed "Sincerely… He is always like that, I can't put up with him sometimes…"

"Calm down, we're always having problems, right?" Yuki said "Kise acts like a child almost all time"

"Murasakibara is so lazy, sometimes it get on my nerves too" Madeleine commented

"Hehehe, even I have some problems with Kuroko, but patience is the key." Akari smiled

They looked at Jean, waiting her comment about the matter, she was startled. 

"What?" she switched her gaze in between the other woman "Ah… Akashi… Well, I can't say we don't have problems, but I always solve them…" a dark smirk born on her face

"T-then…" Momoi continued the conversation, breaking the flux of the dark aura coming from Jean "What we want to say is, everyone has those kind of problem, but we may calm a bit before deciding what to do, or else, our anger will make us commit big mistakes."

"… Yes."

"Hey, let's sit under that beach umbrella and take fresh drinks, right?!" Kohana tried to cheer Arelly up

The women ended up sitting and talking. Even though they were upset with their husbands, it was fun, and the children played with the sand, being watched by them.

"But, how did you met Midorima? I mean, you totally don't seem to be each's other type." Kohana asked curiously

"Well, to tell the truth we hated each other on first sight…"

The flow of her memories took her to the past…

.

.

.

She was a freshmen at the university, one of her subjects was molecular biology, which was one of the subjects. When she entered the class, there were few vague seats, she took a seat by the side of a green haired man.

"Excuse me…"

"…"

They glanced at each other for a brief moment, he had beautiful green eyes, but his expression didn't match that beauty. He seemed annoyed. She furrowed her brows, he furrowed his even more and a tension mood was installed between them.

This was only their first met. Rivalry: that was the definition of the sentiment that has born on that day. They coursed many subjects together even though they were from different courses, and that rivalry perpetuated every day they were in the same class.

"Oh, you didn't get a high grade on the test?" Arelly asked to provoke her archenemy

"… Humph." Midorima adjusted his glasses "The same when you also couldn't complete the exigencies from the last test"

"…"

He hit her nerve, they both looked at each other and their souls burned passionately, they were determinate to surpass each other no matter what.

.

.

.

"Wait, wait." Kohana interrupted "It doesn't seem the beginning of a romantic relationship, you know?"

"You were rivals? That explains a lot…" Momoi commented

"It was only on the beginning, actually our relationship changed after coursing biochemistry together…"

"Biochemistry? That sounds complicated…" Akari had a wry smile on her face

"And it was!" Arelly remembered the old times again

.

.

.

"Class, today I'm going to explain your final work for the semester, it will be half of your grade for the semester!"

The class got scared and worried, that professor was known for being arrogant and rigid on his tests.

"First, this work will be in pairs, but we can decide the pairs in a raffle later.I'll explain the work: First, you will have to analyze your partner's routine, what he eats, what are his habits and make a schedule of some molecules, enzymes, proteins, substances and antibodies that appear in the colleague at some hour in some situations of the day and pay attention if it remained unchanged during the rest of the semester. Did everyone understand?"

"Yes!"

The class responded in unison. The teacher put paper with numbers inside a box and asked the students to pick one paper, the pairs would be the ones who picked the same numbers.

"Number three." Arelly said after looking at her paper

"Good. Now, Midorima." The teacher ordered

"Number…" his green eyes almost popped out "Three…?"

"What a coincidence, you two who are always together will form a pair. That may be a good thing you picked someone you known well, you both are good students. I have good expectations for you two." A faint smile born on the teacher's lips

However nor Arelly nor the green haired were smiling. They looked at each other with hatred and as soon as the teacher went to talk with other students, they started a verbal fight, whispering:

"Great! Now we won't get good grades if we don't work together!" Arelly frowned

"I can work perfectly id you don't disturb me." Midorima furrowed his browns and adjusted his spectacles.

"You have stolen the words from my mouth!"

A sharp glint passed by their eyes and they prolonged the heavy atmosphere:

"I'm wishing to end this as soon as possible so we can be free for once and all!" Arelly said irritated

"That is something I agree!"

"Humph!" they said in unison, turning their faces to different sides.

.

.

.

"Hum… It doesn't seem different from what happened during the travel, right?" Jean raised her brows

"I know… I think some bad habits from our college time remains." She chuckled and proceeded

.

.

.

"Wow…" Arelly was impressed

She was watching, secretly, the basketball match from the college team Midorima was taking part.

"So he drinks P*cari sweat…" she took notes on a notepad

Observing a routine was a hard task, but she didn't falter on her duty. He practiced after the college classes, and after that he would go to the library and study. Eventually, as he also had to observe her, they started going out together.

"Sheesh, I can't believe you actually believe you've lost your notes because you didn't carried with you the lucky item of that horoscope"

"Of course it was! Every single time I forgot my lucky item, a succession of bad things happened to me!"

"That's only because you put so much belief on it."

"Ah…" he sighed heavily "You're not the first person to tell me that…"

He bought drinks on a vending machine that got struck because of his "bad luck" it made Arelly laugh a lot.

"Thanks…" she dried the tears that were falling from the scorners of her eyes "Oh, by the way, you've been playing basketball since middle school, right?"

"Humph. Of course I was!"

Then he started to talk openly about his past. He really loved basketball, though he was rigid and very annoying person sometimes. In the more, the two came to know more each other with this experience.

.

.

.

"So that's when you started dating?" Madeleine was curious

"Not really. We were doing that for the sake of our grades, you know… But I can't say it wasn't a pleasant experience…"

"Then, when did you engaged?"

"Ah, that was when we fought because he didn't want to talk with me on the day our horoscopes weren't compatible …" she sighed as if remembering something annoying

"Oh… So you always fight because of horoscopes?" Kohana was surprised

"More or less…"

.

.

.

On that day, Arelly was hanging around the city since her partner rejected her proximity because of their incompatibility. She found herself on a square in the city. Someone talked to her after seeing her alone.

"Oh, you…"

Midorima was impatient on his house. He put a jacket on and went out, seemingly searching for something, or maybe, someone. He was nervously walking around the streets, in his worse mood. His eyes met the one he was looking for, from distance.

"Arelly…?"

He whispered for himself, in ab unusual voice. But his brows furrowed when he noticed a tall man standing by her side, talking to her. She laughed as if that man was fun.

"Ah, of course I wouldn't be fun today, our horoscopes are not matching…" he thought with a bothered expression

"I wonder which zodiac that man is…" he thought again, pondering and watching the scene.

He adjusted his glasses, clenched his fists and turned away. Arelly caught a glimpse of his silhouette entering some streets afar, she stood up energetically and took her leave.

After walking alone for some minutes, it started raining, Midorima had a miserable appearance on his face.

"What a problem, huh… Maybe the bad luck was only for me…? Even though my zodiac was not in the last position today…" He thought

Sighing heavily, he looked at the cloudy sky, some drops of rain fell on his glass lenses, blurring his vision. Suddenly, a yellow object obstructed his sight. He frowned.

"An umbrella?" he thought

"You'll get all soaked in water…"

A familiar voice told him. He turned, it was Arelly with a big smile on her face.

"Why are you frowning to me? I should be the one irritated here! You let me on the carpet of your house waiting and said you wouldn't go out, then when I was sat on that square, I see you walking around idly!" she burst out her irritation in one go "Geez, it doesn't matter, we can talk later on a better place, let's go. I'll give you a ride under this umbrella."

She offered her help, but he seemed even more annoyed by something and walked ahead.

"Hey! What's your problem? Don't tell me that is about the horoscope again…" she was stunned

He stopped in the middle of the way, the rain poured down on him, his clothes were completely wet and heavy.

"What's my problem…?" his words were sharp

"I thought you were the one who always told me to not get under the rain… Are you sick or something?" she asked confused

"…"

He turned round and walked in her direction, pulling an arm rashly

"H-Hey, what's your problem?!" Arelly sain in a complaint tone

"My problem? I know the answer…"

"It's you", those were the last words she listened before being kissed. Midorima wasn't so straight up with things usually, but that day he seemed really disturbed by something. She dropped her umbrella. After letting her he turned again and started to go away

"W-wait! Where are you going?!"

"You can stay with that friend of yours!" he responded waving to her

"What are you talking about?!"

"Wasn't it enough for you to notice? Is your brain lazy?!"he shouted angrily "I like you!"

"Eh-" she stopped dead on her tracks.

.

.

.

"In the end he was only jealous because I was talking to an old acquaintance"

"Quite an envious person, isn't he?" Kohana commented

"But that was it that united them!" Akari said a dreamful tone whilst her twin children pulled her clothes and her older son tried to calm down his brother and sister.

"So cute~ Like a shoujo manga!" Madeleine smiled "Right? Asahi and Matsuri?" She played with her twins

"But when did you engaged for real?" Jean asked while her children played around her.

"Well, after that little incident he asked me to go out, and by the time the semester ended we were already dating… We got married after finishing our studies, he as a doctor and me as a teacher."

"And how did he react when he discovered you were pregnant?" Yuki was interested in the rest of the story

"A-hahaha That was funny!" Arelly laughed remembering

.

.

.

"Shin…" the wife called

"Hm? What?" Midorima tied tightly his tie

"There is something I'd like to tell you…"

"… Can't you postpone it?" he turned to look at his wife "I'm going out now…"

"Well" Arelly averted her gaze "Was your horoscope good today?"

"Yes, it said I would receive an unexpected present!" he smiled "And have a brilliant day!"

"Seriously?" Arelly took a dosage of energy on her voice "That's a relief…"

"Why? Was it you were going to say about a present for me?"

"Present?" she pondered some seconds "Hm… I think we can call it like this… It's not an object, though."

"Hurry up, I need to go out!"

"Hey, I though you weren't going to wait me tell you! Geez" she sighed "Midorima Shintaro, I'm pregnant!"

"Pre-"

His voice faltered and it left his mouth as a scream:

"PREGNANT?! HOW?"

"You're a doctor, better than anyone you know how…" she answered frowning

"T-that's not it… I mean…" he casted his glance down and turned to leave "I need to go to work…"

'And he left the house, leaving Arelly behind.

.

.

.

"So, he wasn't happy about the baby?" Akari put a hand on her mouth

"Mom, how she got a baby on her stomach?" Daisuke pulled his mother's clothes

"It was not on her stomach! Gosh!" Kohana got desperate "It's complicated,mother explain it later, go play with your friends" she pushed him near Ryouko and Haruto.

"I thought he was sad but he was only nervous, you know, on that very day…" Arelly smiled at her own memories

.

.

.

"Arelly," he called "Look"

He put a lot of papers and books on the table.

"What is it?!" her eyes almost popped out

"Information…" he responded serious, adjusting his spectacles. "About babies…"

"W-wha" she took turns looking at the papers and at Midorima

Bursting onto laughter she embraced him happily and he got embarrassed

"H-ey, What are you doing- nanodayo?!"

"You know I'm only three month pregnant, right?"

"H-hu…?"

It was only the start, after the months, he continued worried. On a baby's store:

"I think this pink baby cardigan will be splendorous!" Arelly looked at the clothe

"No! Pink is not a good color for our daughter's sign!"

"What?" Arelly was stunned

"I checked her sign by the moth she will be born. Yellow is her luck color!"

"You're checking it for your daughter? Gosh… I hope she doesn't take your fancies."

.

.

.

"So, he is a good daddy in the end!" Yuki smiled

"Of course he is… It's only…" she sighed

A thunder soared far away, bringing the woman back to reality. The sky was cloudy in a dark grey color. The rain started pouring down from the sky. The bad news were: there's no fun in being on a beach on rainy days, on the other side, the husband's basketball game.

The ex-Teikou players came running from the rain. The woman reunited next to their husbands with a devilish smile.

"See? That's what you gain from letting us here" Kohana crossed her arms looking at her husband

"We only wanted to play a little" Aomine picked his son on his arms because the boy was pestering him "Right? Don't you want to be like dad?" he asked smiling

"Like dad!" his son raised the arms happily and the father laughed

"Sheesh. I'll have problems" she sighed again

"Kuroko, I'm very disappointed with you…" she handed one of the twins to him

"Akari, I'm sorry, they pulled me…" he tried to excuse himself

"Hm… It's allrigh, just don't do it again, I can't take care of our three children simultaneously."

"I'm sorry…" he put her daughter on is arms.

"Atsushi..." Madeleine frowned slightly

Before she could complain, Asahi stretched the arms towards her father, Murasakibara picked the girl on his big arms and played with her.

"Asa-chin~Asa-chin~"

"Ah…" the wife couldn't complain anymore and smiled happily

"Ryota." Yuki pinched Kise's arm

"Ouch!" he rubbed softly the place where he'd been pinched "Yukichi~" his tears dropped down

"Kise Ryota, you left me here alone with three children… They're more responsible than you"

"Yukichiii~" he sobbed "I'm sorry, I knew they wouldn't give you a headache"

"Here…" she put the baby on his arms "You change his diapers… Be a good father" she said with a dark expression

"Aaah~Yukichii is mean!"

Meanwhile, Momoi scolded Naoki:

"Your daughter was missing you, look at her"

The poor Nagisa cried and cried, grabbing her father's leg; He pitied the girl and kneeled to embrace her.

"Oh, dear, dad is here."

"Naoki, please don't go in flow with them, they can trespass limits sometimes" Momoi advised him

"Sorry, sorry." He picked his daughter on arms an stood up, kissing Momoi's forehead

"Akashi…" Jean called his name in a dramatically manner "You will bear the consequences for letting me here"

"Oh, mom is angry!" Seika ran to hide behind her father

"Mom is angry!" Seishirou repeated and imitated his sister

"Calm down, jean, we still have that bet."

"Oh, that's right, the bet!" she looked to the last couple who hadn't talked yet

Lastly, but not less important:

"…" Midorima looked at his wife who had a serious expression

"Sheesh. You're wet again… See? In the end the horoscope couldn't foresee it…"

"The time's journal foresaw it…" he commented in a bad mood

"…!" Arelly almost lost her patience "Now, dry yourself" she threw a beach towel on him

"…" he picked it still in the air "Don't need to be so infuriated… It's not like I hate rainy days…"

"…?" she threw a glance by sideways "Why…?"

"Well, it was on a day like this we engaged, right?" he nonchalantly said while drying his face

"…" Arelly turned her back to him, swinging the baby on her arms

"Moreover, it was also raining when Maya born, wasn't it?"

He embraced her from behind, kissing her head.

"Do you still remember? That's quite a surprise"

"Oh, on that day the horoscope said it too... That I would be in a lucky day…"

" I see…" She smiled and turned round, kissing him

From distance, Akashi and his wife were watching,Jean looked at her husand with a victorious smile on her face, saying:

"See? I won again..."

"Tch." Akashi turned

"Prepare yourself" her smile was evil

And one more day ended, happy and warm as ever, even when they were going back to the hotel.

O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hello! I know I'm late and it's a shoujo again! But I hope you like!

You know, comment from your hearts content, if you don't like it, tell me, if you like it, tell me too!

Next story will be Momoi's!


End file.
